The New Sorceress of Castle Greyskull
by Evil-Lyn317
Summary: Teela has a dream of Teela Na her mother. R&R Please follow
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first ever story I put on Fan fiction so do not judge if I put grammical misplacements in this story. He-man and She-ra are awesome so don't get upset I do something bad to one of your favorite characters. This is a little similar to the episode Origin of the Sorceress.**_

Eternia- Royal Palace

Teela tossed and turned in the middle of the night when she had the most amazing dream. She was surrounded by mystical lights that were so beautiful that her heart would burst. In the middle was a young lady who looked very familiar.

"What is your name?" asked Teela curiously

"My name is Teela Na." answered the lady

"Why do you look so familiar? I feel as if I see you all the time, throughout my life.

"That is because you have, I am your mother Teela and the time has come for you to meet me and claim the destiny you were born to have.

"M-my mother? I have always thought you have died and what destiny I am the Captain of the Royal Guard and not special for anything else.

Teela Na grabbed her daughter by the cheeks and said, "Oh Teela, you are very special, even if don't realize it. Your destiny is worth a falcon and magic"

"What is that supposed to mean you talk in riddles!"

Teela woke up in a shock. By then it was morning and she felt a physic signal. She felt possessed by the signal as it pulled her. _What the hell is happening to me? Is my mother really alive after all these years suffering without her?_

All of a sudden she heard a voice.

"Come to Castle Greyskull Teela. I know what is happening to you" Said the Sorceress

Teela obeyed and hopped onto a skysled in the direction of Castle Greyskull. After landing, Teela was inside Greyskull. She then saw the mystic guardian sitting on her throne.

"Welcome Teela. I will tell you about your dream last night."

"Why did I have this dream, is it real?" asked Teela

"Yes it is Teela. Your destiny is worth a falcon and magic. My real name is Teela Na." replied Sorceress

"That means that you are my mother doesn't it. I understand what you meant now. My destiny is becoming the new Sorceress of Castle Greyskull isn't it?" by then Teela screaming at the mystic guardian.

"Please Teela do not be angry I did this for your own good. I have been keeper of Castle Greyskull for a long time. You must take my place as the mystic guardian of Greyskull."

Teela was beginning to calm down we she ran over to the Sorceress and hugged her with all her might. Teela was crying so hard when she finally knew who her mother was and had to accept the challenge she was now faced with.

"I accept." Said Teela quietly

Remembering when Teela Na first became the Sorceress she knew she had to say the exact words that Kuduk Ungol once said to her.

"Then by the Power of Greyskull let it be done. Enter the Pool of Power. Only the purest and the gentlest may have the power of Castle Greyskull. If the castle accepts you, you will emerge changed. Enter." While the Sorceress said this the floor slowly dropped letting Teela enter the Pool of Power. The Sorceress laughed as Teela came out in the form of a falcon.

"How do I turn back into my regular form?" asked Teela

"Concentrate. Think change."

Teela was soon in a human form but much different than she was before. She was dressed in a similar outfit to the Sorceress.

"From this day on, you shall ever be the new mystic guardian of Castle Greyskull. No one should ever know your real identity or evil will come upon us."

"I understand mother and I love you with all my heart and pray you will stay with me forever." Said Teela

"I promise I will stay with you my daughter."

_**Well how was it? **_Please_** reply on how you liked it.**_


	2. The Secrets

_**Many reviews said that I had to extend this story so I have. Hope you like it!**_

Eternia-Castle Greyskull

With her new power, Teela was learning amazing spells from her mother Sorceress/ Teela Na. Her power was growing every day. One day, the Sorceress was going to tell Teela two _very_ important secrets.

"Teela can I talk to you?" asked the Sorceress

"Sure Mother, what is it?"

"Have you ever heard of the two swords, Sword of Power and the Sword of Protection?"

"I think I have. He-man has the Sword of Power and She-ra has the Sword of Protection, right?"

"Yes. I am going to tell you two very important secrets. You must promise that you will not tell a soul or all hell is going to break loose, okay?"

"I understand Mother."

"Well then, you will not believe this but Adam is He-man."

"WHAT?! That coward is He-man? You're joking right?

"I am certainly not joking and Adora is She-ra."

"Oh my god, I should have seen this. Both are twins and they look alike. No wonder I never saw He-man around Adam. I am really stupid."

"Oh Teela you are not stupid, you uh, just never saw the characteristics." laughed the Sorceress "I was given those swords by Kuduk Ungol to protect and give them to the right person."

"Who was Kuduk Ungol? You mention her a lot. Was she your mother?"

"She was the Sorceress before me and like you I never knew my mother but something inside me told me that she was my mother but I never found out. When my village was attacked by hordesmen, an old wise man told about this castle. Being Teela Na then, I searched for Castle Greyskull. When I found it, Kuduk Ungol said she would give me the power to save my village and would have to be the keeper of the castle until my time was up. After I saved my village I returned but Kuduk Ungol was gone and I never got a chance to get to know her."

"Oh. You know I have a little crush on He-man and Prince Adam, since they are the same person then I guess it is okay."

"I know this little crush of yours and Prince Adam feels the same way about you. I know this because every time he comes in this castle he always thinks about you Teela."

"Really? Do you think it is possible to become the sorceress and the queen of Eternia?" Teela joked

"Hey, you never know, you never know."

_**Well how was it? I am definitely making a chapter 3 to this story.**_


	3. The Visit

_**Chapter Three is here! Sorry it is so short but that is how I write things. Please comment on how you like it.**_

Eternia-Royal Palace

Adam was starting to get very worried about Teela's disappearance. He asked Man-At-Arms but he said Teela was on a special "mission" and won't be back for a long time. Adam trusted the man and thought about Teela all day.

Eternia-Castle Greyskull

Today was the day. It was the day that Teela got to visit Adam and her adoptive father Man-At-Arms. She was so excited that even the Sorceress couldn't calm her down. It has been 1 month since she changed.

"Hurry up Mother" said Teela

"Alright, alright and stop bouncing up and down it's not my fault you want to see your "boyfriend"." Said the Sorceress

"Hey he is not my boyfriend…..yet"

"Sure he isn't" said the Sorceress being a smartass

Before Teela realized it they were in falcon form and on their way to the Royal Palace. The Sorceress took the crystal that allowed her and Teela to maintain their power outside Castle Greyskull. When they arrived, Adam saw two Zoars and was very confused. Sorceress changed into human form leaving Teela still a falcon.

"Hello Adam, I have a little surprise for you."

"Surprise? What kind of surprise"

"You will see. Adam, may I present the new Sorceress of Castle Greyskull!"

"New? What-

Before Adam could finish, Teela was in human form and was shocked at what he saw.

"Teela…is that you? Adam knew that Teela was the Sorceress's daughter and had to take her place when her mother retired.

"Yes. How did you know?" Teela said confused

"I knew that the Sorceress was your mother. I was there when you found out but then the Sorceress had to erase your memory. I also knew that her daughter had to take her place. Teela I was so worried about you. I thought Skeletor or Evil-Lyn kidnapped you or something."

"Wait. You erased my MEMORY." Said Teela to her mother

"Sorry." Said the Sorceress quietly

"Anyways, I know your big secret too Adam, and Adora's. How come no one trusts me around here? There is so many secrets, I am not trustworthy or something."

"Teela you are trustworthy, it's just that only a few people could know these secrets."

"Oh where is my father?"

"He won't be back for a little while. To pass the time I want to hear how your new life is." Said Adam

_**Well how was it? There is going to be another chapter so you are going to have to wait a while. Maybe Evil-Lyn might show up!**_


	4. Evil Visits

_**Chapter 4 is here! Sorry it is so short but remember that is how I write things!**_

Eternia-Royal Palace

"…and then I entered the Pool of Power and became the Sorceress. Isn't it cool!" Said Teela with excitement

"Yea it is but the only thing I can't stand is you not living here and being the Captain of the Royal Guard anymore." Said Adam sadly

"I know it is tough but I have given up being Captain. I want to be someone different and help people all over Eternia."

All of a sudden Man-at-Arms came back from the errand he had to do.

"TEELA! You came to visit us. This is such a surprise!"

"Father it is so great to see you once again. Well what do you think of me now?"

"I think you look fantastic and beautiful, just like your mother"

"Oh Man-at-Arms stop it. I'm not that beautiful" said the Sorceress blushing

"You are to me, my lady" Man-At-Arms said while kissing the back of the Sorceress's hand

"AHEM!" Adam and Teela said in unison

"Anyway I am so happy to see you and Adam, Father. But I am afraid you both are only people that can know my secret." Teela said

"I understand but what about King Randor and Queen Marlena, they have been asking about you for a long time." Man-at Arms said

"You are just going to have to tell them that Teela wants to be on her own and doesn't want to be a part of anything. Only you and Adam can see Teela as herself not the guardian of Greyskull" Said the Sorceress

"Ok"

It happened so fast. In the middle of the room, there stood Evil-Lyn holding her magic wand.

"Well, look what I found. Man-at-Arms, Prince Adam, the Sorceress, and another Sorceress?" Evil-Lyn asked

"You stay away from my daughter you evil witch!" Sorceress said

"Ah so this is your daughter huh? I definitely see the characteristics. Where have you been hiding her Sorceress? Which guy did you screwed is her baby daddy huh?"

"Shut the fuck up! She only has one father and he is dead because of the war the evil warriors started!"

Teela was starting to see that the Sorceress was crying. Who did Evil-Lyn think she was making fun of mother like that? Teela had to do something and fast.

"You stay away from my mother Evil-Lyn NOW!" Teela said screaming

"My are you a little bitchy today. What's wrong, did I hurt your mommy's feelings." Evil-Lyn said

Teela was raged. She sent a powerful streak of magic towards Evil-Lyn but like she always does Evil-Lyn dodged it.

"My daughter don't! You do not have enough magic to fight Evil-Lyn. She is too powerful!" said the Sorceress

"Yes I am very powerful and I can prove it." Evil-Lyn said as she sent a purple beam straight towards Teela's chest.

Teela was pushed against the wall. Since Evil-Lyn was paying attention to Teela, the Sorceress tackled her to the ground. She started punching and kicking her. Teela could hardly keep her eyes open but she saw her mother beating up Evil-Lyn. _So that is where I get my fighting skills from, my mother. Wow, she is really good_. Teela thought before she blacked out.

When Teela woke up she was in her room at Castle Greyskull. The Sorceress was right next to her looking worried. _How did I get here?_ Teela thought.

"Oh thank goodness you are all right Teela." Said Sorceress

"Wh-What happened to Evil-Lyn" Teela said

"I uh beat her unconscious by accident. Adam and Man-at-Arms put her in the Royal Prison where she cannot get out. The crystal that allowed us to keep our power outside of Greyskull was wearing off. I brought you back since you were unconscious from the wall you hit hard."

"Oh. You were badass Mother. I never knew you can do that."

"Well I was protecting my daughter. It is a weakness I have."

"Thank you Mother for all you did for me. I love you very much."

"I love you more."

_**Well how was it? There is going to be a chapter 5. If you read this story please share it with other Fanfiction members you know that like He-man and She-ra stories.**_


	5. The Hall of Memories

_**I'm sorry it took so long to write chapter 5 but I have been really these past weeks. Anyway back to the story. Please review and enjoy!**_

_**P.S. Sorry if it is short to you but I hate writing long chapters and also grammical errors.**_

Eternia-Castle Greyskull

The Sorceress became more cautious of Teela. If anything horrible happens to her then the Sorceress would be lonely and die eventually with a broken heart. She needs Teela to be as strong as her (Magic wise) and learn how to defend herself. After the Evil-Lyn incident, Teela was practicing her magic every day and was proud of her progressing.

One day Teela decided to walk around the castle and look at places she had never been in yet. She found herself at the foot of a very large golden door. She quietly opened it and it was dark everywhere.

"I hope Mother doesn't mind me look in here" Teela said to herself

As soon as she stepped into the room many bright lights sprung out and she was looking at all of the history of Eternia and Castle Greyskull. They were memories of what happened in Eternia. Teela also saw a section with Etheria's history. Teela looked at the memory of how Adora became She-ra. Thanks to the Sorceress Adora was able to change into her alter ego.

"_Adora, Adora the time has come for you to seek your destiny. You must throw off the enchantment that has made you a slave to the Horde's will. Let your heart guide toward the path that you know to be right and let this sword give you the strength to follow that path. Use that strength to protect the weak and to help right the wrongs committed by the Horde. And let your first duty be to this man about to be enslaved by the Horde." Said the Sorceress_

"_A rebel warrior?" Adora asked_

"_He is no ordinary rebel Adora. He is He-man defender and champion on the side of goodness but to you Adora he is also something more_. _Adora the Horde stole you from your parents when you were a tiny baby, so you never knew your mother and you never knew your father but you also had a… twin brother. This man is your brother Adora and Adora he needs your help. For the Honor of Greyskull Adora."_

"_For the Honor of Greyskull? For the Honor of Greyskull."_

Teela saw that He-man's energy was fully taken away when the Magna Beam took it from him.

_FOR THE HONOR OF GREYSKULL! I AM SHE-RA!_

There were colorful lights everywhere and Teela was speechless by the transformation to turn into the most powerful woman in the universe. _I wonder what Adam's transformation looks like. I bet it is kind of sexy. Teela thought. _

"Have Adam on your mind again Teela?" Said the Sorceress as she startled Teela. I see you found the Hall of Memories."

"Yeah I guessed I did. It's amazing how you practically made She-ra and He-man."

"Well I didn't make them I just gave them magically swords and told them what to say. From there they did the rest since it was their destiny."

"Adora's transformation is beautiful. I wonder what Adam's looks like."

"Why don't you find out?"

Her mother made a magical gesture and the memory of when Skeletor made fireworks that turn to spiders and when they touched the ground they would start a fire. She saw Adam run off and held aloft his sword and said "BY_ THE POWER OF GREYSKULL! I HAVE THE POWER!_

It was just as amazing Teela thought it would be. Just as she predicted it was sexy and she craved for Adam's touch. It was much shorter than Adora's but worth it. Magical lights everywhere and was surprised no one saw this phenomenon.

Another memory popped and saw the time when she was trapped into the abyss. When she saw the effect of transformation. Lights coming and going from the abyss and didn't even know what it was.

The Sorceress knew what Teela was thinking.

"You can visit Adam tomorrow."


	6. A Shocking Surprise

_**Hello! As always this is going to be a short story. I love all the reviews but please if you put short in it the review makes me feel bad for not writing a long ass chapter. Sorry. Anyways there might be a twist at the end of this chapter so BEWARE! JK On with the story…**_

Eternia-Castle Greyskull

Trusting her daughter, Sorceress allowed her daughter to go see Adam on her own. The Sorceress had to look after the castle anyway. In falcon form Teela flew over to the Royal Palace anxious to see Adam.

"_I can't wait to see him. I have wanted his touch for a long time. I don't know what is happening to me. I think I am falling in love with him." _Teela thought

Teela soon found Adam reading a book and snuck up on him.

"_HELLO ADAM!"_ said Teela telepathically

Adam nearly did a flip in midair he was so shocked. He didn't recognize the message. He had gotten use to the Sorceress's telepathic messages, not Teela's.

This whole time Adam was recovery for the shock Teela was already in human form and nearly dying from laughter on Adam's bed. She never knew it was that easy to scare Adam like that.

"Teela don't do that that is so messed up." Adam said

"Sorry Adam I didn't know you were that sensitive." Teela said wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Ha-ha so funny. So is this."

Adam nearly tackled Teela and started tickling her all over. This reminded Teela of when they were little kids. After a long time she wanted to do more with Adam. She finally figured out that she loved him and knew he felt the same exact emotions as she did.

After Adam finished tickling her, he thought that she was the most beautiful woman in the world and would love to marry her. Adam loved her since he was about 12 years old.

"… so why the visit Teela."

"I just wanted to visit you Adam…I really missed you, a lot."

"I missed a lot too Teela."

Before Teela realized it, she was kissing Adam. It was amazing. A mix a hot and cold, pleasure all over. She noticed that Adam was kissing her back. She loved him so much. It lasted a very long time before Adam broke the kiss.

"Teela, I love you so much."

"I love you to Adam, I have wanted to tell—what is it?" Teela said when he saw her looking behind.

Teela turned around and saw the Sorceress standing behind her.

"HOLY DAMN!" said Teela falling off the bed in shock. "Mom don't do that, you know I hate that!" shouted Teela

The Sorceress broke out crying her eyes out.

"Mom I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm sorry." Teela said as she hugged her mother.

"It's not you… someone is at Greyskull, someone I know. Teela your father is at Castle Greyskull and I don't mean Man-at-Arms."


	7. Freaking Out

_**Hello! I just want to say thanks for all those awesome reviews I got. Also in chapter 5, I actually memorized what the Sorceress said to Adora. Amazing. It takes longer to write then say. Anyway on with the story…..**_

Eternia- Royal Palace- Adam's room

"My father! Didn't you tell Evil-Lyn that he died in battle?" Teela said

"Yes he did, I swear. I was taking a nap when the Spirit of Greyskull woke and told me was there. I took a look at him and just left to come find you. I find you making out with Prince Adam." Sorceress said

"You didn't have to watch Mother. Adam and I are in love."

"Yeah whatever. I am over here freaking the shit out over your father and you are 'visiting' Adam!"

Pretty soon Teela and her mother were arguing.

"Ladies please, calm down. We need to go to your father Teela. Sorceress what is his name?" Adam said."

"My husband's name is Eric."

"Eric huh? That's a weird name." Teela said

"Eric is a name from Earth. My mom was going to name me Eric but she loved the name Adam better." Adam said

"Oh"

"Well what we waiting for. On to Castle Greyskull." Said Adam

Eternia-Castle Greyskull-Sorceress's chambers

"What do I do. I don't what to say. He doesn't know me as the Sorceress he knows me as Teela Na."

"Mom calm down. What is he doing right now?"

"He is looking around the castle. What if he finds my chambers? Oh shit! I am freaking out!"

"You are gonna have to deal with it any way. He is inside the castle at this very moment." Said Adam

"Adam's right mother. Maybe you go as Teela Na. Take this off." Teela said while pointing to the Sorceress's outfit.

"WHAT?! He's not going to see me naked. I mean he's already seen me naked before and-"mumbled the Sorceress

"No details Mother! No DETAILS! And don't go naked I mean go in your regular clothes. I know you still have them."

"I guess I will do that. I'm deciding on that other option."

"Mother!"

"Okay, okay. I was joking"

The Sorceress took of her headdress and for the first Adam saw the Sorceress's hair in real life. It was just like Teela's except much longer and a very dark red. Teela has already seen her mother's hair since she lived with her. With a magical gesture the Sorceress was in her regular clothes.

"She has your hair Teela but yours is prettier." Adam whispered to Teela.

_Thanks Adam _Teela said through telepathy

"You should probably change into your regular clothes to Teela. We shouldn't show him that we are sorceresses just yet." Sorceress said

"Wait I have to meet him/"

"Of course he's your father and my husband. Adam you should probably go home. This is family matters."

"I understand Sorceress" said Adam

Adam waved the Sorceress good-bye and gave Teela a good-bye kiss.

After Adam left, Teela and her mother went to go to her father. When they found him they hid behind a corner.

"Okay here's the plan I go first and signal you to go to my side alright?"

"Alright"

The Sorceress took a deep breath and went out of the corner.

"Eric"

_**Ah don't you love cliffhangers. Well how was it? Please review. In the future I am going to make another story with He-man and Evil-Lyn as a couple. There is a reason why but I can't tell you. Does it sound good enough to write about, please tell me if it is.**_


End file.
